go_with_the_flowfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexi Jennings
Alexandra '“'Lexi” Lynn Jennings is a main character on Go With the Flow. She is the second oldest child in the Jennings family, however she is the oldest girl. She is a highly intelligent and sometimes girly teenager. Her parents are Kate and Rick Jennings, and her siblings are Matt, Eli, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. Lexi is “portrayed” by Kira Kosarin. Personality Lexi is nice and friendly, especially to her siblings, well, except Matt, but that’s only sometimes. She is responsible sometimes, but not all the time. She is creative, and also a bit girly. She loves her siblings, but has been seen to forget about them sometimes when something else is on her mind (like a boy she has a crush on). She is very smart, and Matt sometimes teases her and says she is a nerd. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Lexi wants to prove she is responsible, so her parents make her and her older brother, Matt, babysit their four younger siblings, much to Matt’s dismay. Olivia and Noah are hard enough because they are little, but Eli and Sadie make it difficult by trying to get attention. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Lexi, along with Matt, Sadie, and Eli, sell their mom’s favorite jewelry to a pawn shop for money thinking that when they get their allowance on Saturday, they can buy the jewelry back. However, they are 5 minutes too late buying the jewelry back, and the worker at the pawn shop that sells it is fired before they get there. Movie Mayhem In this episode, Lexi, Matt, and Eli try to help Sadie sneak into a PG-13 movie that she really wants to see with them. But in order to do that, they have to sneak her in past the ticket people, past the snack stand people, and keep her out of their dad’s sight the entire time. Physical Appearance Lexi has brown hair and brown eyes like her siblings and father. She has the longest hair out of all her siblings. She is probably about 5’4” or 5’5”. Lexi usually wears her hair down, but she has been seen with it in a ponytail in a few episodes. She usually wears skinny jeans, a flowy blouse, and flats. Family Matt Jennings Main article: Matt and Lexi Matt is Lexi’s older brother, they fight like any brother and sister would, but they are still there for each other. Matt can make Lexi feel better when she’s sad, and vice versa. Lexi hangs out with Matt the most in her family. They planned to throw a party together in Secret Party. Sadie Jennings Main article: Lexi and Sadie Sadie is Lexi’s little sister, they share a room, and seem to get along pretty well. Sadie sometimes says Lexi follows the rules too much, and Lexi says that Sadie doesn’t follow the rules enough. Lexi thinks she’s Sadie’s favorite sibling (even though she isn’t). In Sleepless in Stonebrook, Lexi invites Sadie to join her in "Lexi at Night." And when Eli and Sadie fought in Roped In, Sadie made Lexi her new best friend. Overall, they have a good sisterly bond. Eli Jennings Main article: Lexi and Eli Eli is Lexi’s little brother, they don’t usually hang out unless they’re with Sadie and/or Matt. They have been seen to tease each other frequently. They don’t have much in common, but they still have a strong bond. Lexi thinks of Eli as a trouble maker, and Eli thinks of Lexi as a goody two-shoes. They have a traditional brother-sister relationship. Olivia Jennings Olivia is Lexi’s youngest sister, they don’t interact much or hang out. Lexi doesn’t want to share a room with Olivia (“Adventures in Jennings-sitting”). Olivia hangs out with Noah and her parents more often, Lexi hangs out with Matt, Sadie, or the Older Kids. Noah Jennings Noah is Lexi’s baby brother, they have little to no interaction in most episodes, however in the beginning Noah couldn’t talk, they don’t really ever hang out. Lexi does think Noah is cute, but most people do since he’s a baby. Kate Jennings Kate is Lexi‘s mother, she didn’t seem to think Lexi was responsible in “Adventures in Jennings-sitting”, so she made her babysit her siblings, after which she still didn't think Lexi was responsible. They hang out sometimes, but Lexi thinks her mom is just an overprotective mom, and Kate thinks Lexi is just a regular teenager. Lexi has come to Kate for romantic advice before. Rick Jennings Rick is Lexi’s father, she seems to think her is dad is somewhat uncool. Lexi doesn’t like when her dad gets in the way of her social life, but he’s just being a nervous parent. Rick doesn't usually hang out with Lexi since she usually hangs out with her friends, or Matt, or Sadie. Friends Iris Valentine Iris is Lexi’s best friend, she is very perky and Lexi says she is very fun to be around. Lexi hates keeping secrets from Iris, and in Wanna Know a Secret?, Lexi told Iris her secret before anyone else (even though Sadie overheard them). Sarah Sarah is a good friend of Lexi’s, she is a cheerleader like Nicole, but she is nice unlike Nicole. They bond over girly things like shopping. They hang out sometimes with a group, but they have also been seen to hang out just the two of them. Sarah came to Lexi’s party in Secret Party. Taylor Taylor is a good friend of Lexi’s, they are in the same Math and English classes. Lexi and Taylor have a lot in common, such as that they are both very smart, and they like to hang out with their friends. Lexi was sad Taylor couldn’t make it to the party in Secret Party. Romances Jake Douglas Jake is the boy Lexi had a crush on in Dance Dance Revelation, she wanted him to ask her to the dance, but every time he was around, she started freaking out. In the end they ended up going to the dance separately, but they danced together during one of the songs, and Jake joined Lexi when all four kids and their dates danced together as a group. Cameron Finch Cameron used to date Lexi, they met in the middle of Season 1, and went on their first date toward the end of Season 1. He never came over to Lexi’s house because she knew that her family would just be her family and make him want to leave (which is exactly what almost happened). Trivia * Lexi was the only girl for seven years before Sadie was born. * She has had 2 love interests in Season 1. * In Twin It to Win It Lexi’s full name is revealed to be “Alexandra Lynn Jennings”. ** This means that “Lexi” is short for “Alexandra”. ** Her middle name, Lynn, comes from her paternal grandmother. * She hates Star Wars even though she was born on what people consider to be “Star Wars Day.” * Lexi is one of the six main characters who goes by a nickname. * Her zodiac sign is Taurus. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Students Category:Jennings Girls Category:Characters with Nicknames